Some IC cards have a credit function (for example, credit card) and others are entry cards for entry control to a room. Such IC cards can be used for settlement processing (for example, payment at the register in a shop or the like). In general, the settlement processing with an IC card involves inputting personal identification number (PIN) information.
Conventional information processing devices, such as a POS terminal, have a connection to an input pad or a key device placed near a door for inputting a personal identification number to open a lock, which allow the use of numeral keys to input a personal identification number. The personal identification number input on the input pad or the like is sent from the information processing device to an IC card. In the IC card, the personal identification number is collated and when it is confirmed that security is satisfied, the settlement processing or unlocking processing are performed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In a conventional system, however, if the input pad or the information processing device is tampered, a third party will allowed to obtain important information (PIN information) and security of the system will failed. In addition, a conventional input pad is connected to the information processing device with a cable and is difficult to use (for example, to pay at the register in a shop) at a distance from the information processing device, which reduces user convenience.